Manipulation
by Azazaza
Summary: Dan tak ada lagi yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya seperti biasa / KatsuDeku


"Deku-kun?" Uraraka dengan mimik khawatirnya mengguncang pelan pundak sahabatnya, berusaha menyadarkan sang penerus All Might yang nampak menatap luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Tersadar, Midoriya menoleh kearah Uraraka dan tersenyum tipis.

"Uraraka-san?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Deku-kun?"

"Tidak apa. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Midoriya membalas ramah seperti biasa. Namun kali ini terlihat beda.

Tak ada lagi binar dari matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Manipulation"**

 **My Hero Academia Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Bakugou x Midoriya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hanya Uraraka yang merasakan perubahan dari Midoriya. Ketika kelas dimulai dan semua murid kelas A lengkap berada disana, Midoriya bahkan tidak mendengarkan sama sekali Aizawa-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan materi tentang kepahlawanan didepan kelas. Aizawa yang menyadari ketidakberesan dari muridnya itu langsung menegur.

"Midoriya, jika kau merasa tidak enak badan kau bisa ke ruang kesehatan."

Midoriya memandang Aizawa-sensei dengan pandangan seolah tak mengenal siapa yang sedang ia lihat.

Seluruh penghuni kelas membeku. Bakugou yang pertama kali sadar dan langsung menggebrak meja Midoriya.

"DEKU!"

Midoriya hanya sedikit terlonjak.

"Ya, saya izin ke ruang kesehatan." agak linglung Midoriya segera membereskan alat tulisnya walau pandangannya tidak fokus sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan bentakan Bakugou yang biasanya selalu membuat nyalinya ciut.

Bakugou merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Midoriya.

"Izuku." persetan dengan seluruh atensi yang memandangnya karena panggilan tak biasanya, Bakugou hanya ingin agar Midoriya sadar dan kembali melihatnya.

"Izuku, kau mendengarku kan?" perlahan, Bakugou menggenggam tangan Midoriya dan meremasnya cukup erat agar Midoriya segera sadar.

"Hiks…" Midoriya tanpa sadar menangis. Tangisannya makin lama makin keras dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan rasa sakit karena terdengar begitu pilu.

Bakugou membelalakan mata. Terlampau cepat, ia berdiri dari kursi dan segera berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduk Midoriya.

Midoriya masih menangis keras. Mukanya bahkan terlihat begitu memerah dan badannya bergetar.

"Deku… Deku…" Bakugou memeluk Midoriya berusaha menenangkan. Ia membenamkan kepala Midoriya ke dadanya.

"Bakugou, sebaiknya kau membawa Midoriya kembali ke asrama. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat." Aizawa segera mengambil alih dan beberapa murid yang duduk di sekitar keduanya sigap membantu membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

"Biar tas kalian kami yang bawa. Kau antar saja Midoriya dulu." mengerti bahwa Bakugou tak peduli hal lain selain Midoriya sekarang, Kirishima bersuara.

"Aku tak mau sendirian. Aku takut, Kacchan." Midoriya meremas erat seragam Bakugou.

"Oi, siapa yang bilang kau akan sendirian, hah?!"

"Tidak tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"PERGI PERGI PERGI!" Midoriya tiba-tiba mendorong Bakugou menjauh dan menatapnya nanar. Bakugou menatap Midoriya kaku karena dorongan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"De.."

"Jangan mendekat. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun…" Midoriya menutup telinganya dan terlihat _quirk_ nya mulai menampakkan diri.

"DEKU! KAU INI KENAPA, HAH?! SADARLAH!" takut karena Midoriya yang berperilaku seperti itu, Bakugou menggoncang pundak Midoriya kasar.

"Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu berdiri dan mengusap punggung Midoriya lembut.

 _Quirk_ Midoriya makin tidak terkendali dan entah kenapa Midoriya menggenggam erat tangannya. Terlampau erat hingga nampak darah mulai mengalir.

Ojiro yang ada di dekat Bakugou segera menarik tangan Midoriya dan mencoba agar Midoriya melepas remasan di tangannya sendiri hingga terluka.

"ARGHHHH! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Midoriya memberontak dan bahkan mencoba kabur dengan melompat dari jendela.

"DEKU!"

Hingga Midoriya merasakan kegelapan kemudian.

…

Karena tingkah Midoriya yang terlihat seperti depresi, Aizawa beserta beberapa pengajar yang lain sepakat membawa Midoriya ke rumah sakit untuk penanganan lebih lanjut. All Might yang begitu mendengar kabar tentang keadaan murid kesayangannya itu, terlihat tak pernah beranjak dari sisi bocah mungil yang kini terlihat pucat pasi itu.

Begitu pun Bakugou. Ketika para guru menyuruhnya kembali ke asrama karena sudah larut malam, ia hanya menggeleng dan tetap diam menatap Midoriya yang terbaring lemah.

"Jadi kenapa dengannya?" tanya Aizawa segera ketika dokter yang menangani Midoriya masuk.

"Aku tidak yakin. Kami mengecek seluruh kondisinya dari fisik hingga pikirannya. Dan kurasa…"

"Pikirannya tengah dimanipulasi."

"Manipulasi?"

"Bisa kita bicarakan di ruanganku?" sang dokter melirik kearah Bakugou yang menggeram marah setelah mendengar kabar yang ia sampaikan. Aizawa ikut melirik Bakugou dan akhirnya mengangguk untuk membicarakannya diluar.

Hal seperti ini memang tidak seharusnya didengar oleh anak sekolahan.

"All Might, kau mau ikut?" sang dokter menoleh kearah All Might yang sedang tadi hanya diam.

"Ya."

Dibalas dengan suara yang rendah dan terdengar marah.

…

Ruangan serba putih itu kini hanya berisi dua orang murid. Satu, sang pemuda peledak yang kini bahkan tak bernapsu sama sekali untuk berteriak, dan satu lagi pemuda mungil yang masih belum sadar walau telah pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bakugou duduk di samping ranjang Midoriya dan mengusap dahinya lembut. Tangannya menelusuri tiap inci wajah Midoriya yang pucat pasi. Tangan terhenti di bibir Midoriya yang tak lagi merah merona.

Hanya kebiruan dan amat pucat.

"Kau kenapa Deku…" lirih Bakugou. Ia membawa salah satu tangan Midoriya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Nak Bakugou."

Bakugou bahkan tak sadar jika All Might dan Aizawa telah kembali dan kini menatapnya iba.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Bakugou tak menoleh kearah kedua sensei nya itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Pihak _Yuuei_ dan kepolisian sudah menemukan beberapa orang yang memiliki _quirk_ manipulasi dan akan menginterogasinya satu-persatu."

"Jadi kau istirahatlah, nak Bakugou. Biar nak Midoriya kami yang menjaganya."

"Tidak."

"Aku yang akan menjaganya." Bakugou melirik All Might dan Aizawa tajam.

Kedua guru _Yuuei_ itu saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jika kau lelah, tidurlah di sofa. Besok kau juga harus sekolah." Aizawa berlalu diikuti dengan All Might yang meremas pelan pundak teman masa kecil penerusnya itu.

"Aku janji nak Midoriya akan baik-baik saja."

Hingga meninggalkan kedua yang tersisa dalam diam.

…

Awalnya Bakugou masa bodoh urusan sekolah dan lainnya. Ia mau ketika Midoriya terbangun, ialah yang akan pertama kali Midoriya lihat. Tapi ketika Inko-san, ibu Midoriya datang keesokan paginya bersama ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka yang akan menjaga Midoriya selama Bakugou pergi sekolah, Bakugou tak bisa memberi alasan lagi. Terlalu lelah karena beban pikiran, juga dirinya yang belum tidur sejak semalam.

"Izuku akan baik-baik saja, Katsuki. Tenanglah." Ibunya berusaha meredam kegundahan anak semata wayangnya itu ketika mengantar keluar gedung rumah sakit.

"Yang kalian bilang semuanya sama. Deku akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA DIA TAK SADAR JUGA, HAH?!" Bakugou tak bisa lagi menahan emosi yang sudah ia tahan sejak kemarin.

Ibu Bakugou menatap anaknya sedih.

"Berangkatlah, Katsuki. Jika Izuku bangun, ibu akan menghubungimu segera." ibu Bakugou mengusap kepala anaknya lembut.

Seketika suasana kelas hening begitu sang pemuda peledak masuk kedalam kelas. Seluruh penghuni kelas memandang Bakugou dengan pandangan khawatir dan bertanya-tanya.

Bakugou yang biasanya akan berteriak marah jika dilihat seperti itu, kali ini hanya melihat bangku Midoriya yang ada dibelakangnya, cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia duduk di bangkunya dan menatap luar jendela dalam diam.

 _Tak ada lagi yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya seperti biasa_.

Tak satupun yang berani bersuara. Bahkan beberapa penghuni kelas yang terkenal berisik sekalipun.

Aizawa masuk ke kelas tak lama setelah itu.

Kali ini barulah penghuni kelas berani bertanya.

"Sensei, apa Midoriya-kun baik-baik saja?" Iida sebagai ketua kelas, yang pertama menyuarakan pertanyaan.

"Ia baik-baik saja."

Lagi-lagi perkataan seperti itu. Bakugou menatap marah wali kelasnya itu.

"Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, tatapanmu bisa membuat wali kelasmu ini mati, Bakugou." sarkas Aizawa.

Murid kelas lain menatap Bakugou iba. Mereka tahu, sekeras apapun Bakugou terhadap Midoriya, itu semua tidak bisa menutupi perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hatinya.

Dimulai dari satu dua siswa yang tak sengaja melihat Bakugou yang nampak memperhatikan Midoriya diam-diam dengan tatapan penuh cinta, hingga seluruh penghuni menyadarinya juga.

Yang paling terluka disini adalah Bakugou. Yang paling merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa disini adalah Bakugou.

Dan yang akan melakukan apapun untuk merubahnya…

 _Disini adalah Bakugou._

…

Beberapa hari kemudian pihak _Yuuei_ memberikan pernyataan resmi. Bahwa salah satu murid mereka yakni Midoriya Izuku, mendapat serangan dari salah satu anggota _villain_ milik Shigaraki Tomura yang memiliki _quirk_ manipulasi. _Quirk_ tersebut membuat korbannya merasakan ketakutan yang mereka miliki selama ini menjadi terasa nyata. Awalnya korban akan histeris karena takut, lalu pingsan dan jika dibiarkan besar kemungkinan korban akan koma dengan pikiran mengerikan yang akan tetap menyiksa korban hingga mereka gila.

Beruntung, walau Midoriya harus bertahan selama beberapa hari dengan pikiran yang telah termanipulasi, ia akhirnya berhasil diselamatkan dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk sadar.

Bakugou masih memandang dalam wajah Midoriya yang semakin memucat dan terlihat begitu lelah. Diikuti dengan Uraraka dan Iida yang sebagai sahabat Midoriya juga setia menunggu sahabat mereka itu siuman.

Tiba-tiba jari Midoriya bergerak. Iida yang pertama kali sadar.

"B-Bakugou-kun…" panggil Iida sembari menunjuk tangan Midoriya.

"Deku-kun…" Uraraka menutup mulutnya menahan tangis yang akan pecah.

Kedua mata Bakugou melebar dan reflek menggenggam tangan Midoriya.

"Deku…Deku…Deku…" panggil Bakugou berkali-kali.

Tak lama setelah itu, sepasang manik hijau terlihat setelah menutup sekian lama. Mengerjap pelan beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya fokus pada seseorang yang berada disamping menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

"K-Kacchan…" lirih Midoriya.

 _Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Bakugou, selain melihat malaikatnya kembali memanggil namanya._

…

"Selama kau tertidur, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Midoriya kini sudah pulih dan diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Tawaran ibunya untuk melanjutkan istirahat di rumah ia tolak secara halus dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tertinggal banyak materi sehingga ia harus kembali ke asrama dan meminjam catatan dari Iida dan Momo yang terkenal rapi dan lengkap catatannya.

Malam itu setelah seluruh siswa kelas A merayakan kepulangan Midoriya hingga larut, kini Midoriya terlihat tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Bersisian dengan Bakugou yang sejak kepulangan Midoriya tak mau sedikitpun menjauh darinya.

Midoriya menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda ledakan itu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan selama aku tertidur? Umm, maksudnya?"

"Saat kau dimanipulasi, bodoh!" teriak Bakugou kesal. Midoriya sedikit tersentak.

"Kupikir Kacchan tidak akan membentakku lagi." goda Midoriya. Kini bentakan Bakugou tak lagi ia anggap sebagai ancaman.

"Hah?! Kau pikir aku berubah jadi cupu sekarang?!" Bakugou menjambak rambut Midoriya kasar.

"A-Aduh Kacchan lepaskan, ini sakitttt!"

"Cih, dasar makhluk lemah." dengan terpaksa Bakugou melepas jambakannya. Midoriya cemberut sembari mengusap bekas jambakan yang masih terasa sakit.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal, Kacchan." Midoriya kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apapun itu yang membuatku takut."

"Aku memikirkan ayahku yang sudah lama tak pulang sebagai seorang _villain_." Midoriya tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Ibunya tak pernah membicarakan siapa ayahnya sama sekali. Wajar jika pada akhirnya Midoriya menerka yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Aku memikirkan waktu All Might yang tak lama lagi. Bagaimana jika All Might pergi bahkan sebelum aku benar-benar bisa menguasai _One For All_?" mata Midoriya berkaca ketika membayangkannya.

Bakugou hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Lalu…"

"Aku juga memikirkan satu persatu orang disekitarku pergi meninggalkanku."

"Bahkan kau, Kacchan. Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil dan kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku akan sendirian."

"Aku akan mati dalam kesendirian." Midoriya mulai terisak.

Kedua mata Bakugou melebar.

"Hei, siapa pula yang sudi untuk pergi, hah?!"

"Suatu hari nanti kau juga akan meninggalkanku, Kacchan. Kau akan jadi pahlawan profesional seperti impianmu selama ini, dan kau akan meninggalkanku di belakang."

Entah kenapa setelah lepas dari manipulasi itu, Midoriya merasa dirinya masih merasa sensitif.

Ingin rasanya Bakugou meledakkan kepala pemuda _nerd_ itu agar ia tersadar. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang bagus sekarang.

Perlahan Bakugou menarik tubuh ramping Midoriya agar menghadap kearahnya.

Midoriya bersikeras menolak.

"Menghadap kearahku, Deku!" bentak Bakugou. Midoriya akhirnya melemaskan tubuhnya hingga mengikuti tarikan Bakugou.

"Apa?" cicit Midoriya tak berani menatap mata Bakugou yang terlihat seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Bakugou berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Midoriya lagi.

"Dengarkan aku, Izuku." Bakugou menarik dagu Midoriya. Wajah Midoriya memerah mendengar Bakugou memanggil nama kecilnya. Malu-malu ia mendongak membalas tatapan Bakugou.

Bakugou menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata jernih pemuda yang ia sangat cintai itu.

"Itu semua hanya pikiran buruk saja, oke? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan semuanya padamu. Tapi paling tidak ada satu hal yang bisa kupastikan."

Bakugou menyingkirkan poni Midoriya agar bisa menatap seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku, Bakugou Katsuki, tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisi Midoriya Izuku."

"Kacchan janji?"

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki yang tidak bisa menepati janji, hah?!" Bakugou mencubit pelan pipi mulus Midoriya.

Midoriya terkikik sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Katsuki." Midoriya memeluk tubuh tegap Bakugou sembari mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Aku tahu. Sudah lama mengagumiku tapi tak mencintaiku? Mana mungkin." sombong Bakugou.

"Kacchan menyebalkan!"

"Hei, bukankah tadi kau memanggilku Katsuki? Ayo, panggil aku dengan nama kecilku lagi." goda Bakugou.

"Berisik! Pergi dari kamarku sana!"

"Oi, kau berani mengusirku?!"

Suasana yang seharusnya romantis dan tenang, berganti dengan ledakan.

…

 **SEASON TIGA CONFIRMED, GUYS!**

 **Gak sabar pengen lihat dek Kouta versi animasi XD**

 **#spoileralert**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau alurnya berantakan dan Kacchan-nya OOC ya. Sudah lama tidak menulis KatsuDeku sih, jadi diriku merasa bingung :'D**

 **Ditunggu fav dan review-nya^^**


End file.
